


Kindling the Fire — Fragments

by Stefanyeah



Series: The Fire Chronicles [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: Glimpes through different eyes than usual in this story.Beta'd as always by Tamar. :)





	1. Fragements — Hazel

**Author's Note:**

> Hazel reminisces

Marshal Hazel Talvace did not like moonless nights. The stars alone weren’t bright enough to stop the memories creeping into her nightmares.

She shifted onto her back and turned her head to look at the golden dragon mask on the nightstand. For weeks she had been forced to reside in this stinking living area, forced to stay in close vicinity with Matthew Bellamy.

She had tried intimidating him on the first day to gain some kind of upper hand or just the feeling of equality. But every attempt at intimidation had failed. He had either countered with threats or just shrugged it off, sometimes laughing, sometimes visibly bored. Even hinting at being a possible threat to his family had left him unfazed.

First she had wondered if he had just bluffed, had voiced his disregard for his own family to not have her hurt them. But then she had stayed and watched them.

Bellamy didn’t happen in this house when he wasn’t around. His parents would talk about work, gossip and gush about their youngest son who would now save the family honour. They would never talk about Bellamy himself, however. And when he was around, they either ignored him or made sure he knew what a disgrace he was to them.

Hazel couldn’t understand why. That man and his dragon where famed and feared, tales about them were whispered at campfires and Servalonian parents threatened their children with them. They were the Demon Pair every Servalonian knew to be afraid of.

Had Servalon an Airborne Warrior like him, he'd be praised as the most heroic Warrior in history.

But for now she was lying in his bed, listening to him having drunken sex in the corridor with that other stupid Rider. She turned onto her stomach and pulled the blanket over her head, trying to block out the moaning and creaking floorboards. She didn’t want to hear his voice in any way whatsoever when trying to sleep.

Hazel could still hear that snarl when she was in that usually blissful state between sleep and waking, unwelcome memories seeping into her thoughts.

They had caught Bellamy and his bloody dragon and separated them to follow the standard protocol of breaking the connection of caught Riders and dragons.

 **First, intimidation by threats and descriptions of what was to follow.**  
He had spit at her feet and wished them good luck.

 **Second, torture the Rider.**  
They both had screamed in pain, but whatever they used on Bellamy, it seemed as if his dragon was clinging all the more to him.

 **Third, torture the dragon.**  
They had screamed. The dragon had screamed in pain, he had screamed in pain and rage. He had cursed at them until a soldier had pushed a scorching hot broadsword into the dragon's hind leg.

Hazel had watched him crying and whimpering, the skin of his left leg breaking open and bleeding without any contact of blades. Bellamy hung in his restraints and wheezed. Looking at the state of that cocky bastard, they could have been close to breaking him.

She had just given the order to continue with the broadsword, when he lifted his head, eyes grey and pupils vertical slits. When he had snarled at the present Warriors and soldiers, his teeth were pointed and sharp, his voice distorted as if he was talking simultaneously with a woman.

„ _Kill you,_ “ he had hissed. „ _We will kill you. We will burn you! BURN! BURN! **BURNBURNBURNBUUURN!**_ “

What followed only remained as random flashes of images and pain in Hazel's memory. Collapsing walls, the bodies of a dragon and a man never staying the same for more than a brief moment, Servalonian souls burning and fire, so much fire and pain.

And then — emptiness.

The emptiness had never left her since that day.

 

Hazel sat in Darell's office together with the other Marshal. Each day, they sat over reports and maps, circling and pinning areas. Most reports were easily discarded and each day a few circles were erased from the map again

She almost had come to the realisation, that that wretched Numen had gone into hibernation again. Each evening, she would sit by Cedrica and watch her praying to Anahid and asking for her guidance. Servalon's guardian remained silent though.

A knock came on the door and Darell asked them in. An Airborne Warrior pushed the door open and shifted inside. He glanced at Hazel.

„May I talk to you for a moment, Marshal?“

Hazel sighed and nodded at Darell before following the Airborne Warrior outside.

„What happened?“ Hazel asked.

The soldier shifted and looked around at the Airborne Warriors and Riders on the corridor. He looked back at Hazel. „Bellamy,“ he squeaked. „He's... He's talking to your dragon.“

Hazel stared at the Airborne Warrior before running towards the stables. How dare that little bastard? How dare he?

 

Throughout the following days, Hazel could feel her wyvern shifting. She always knew when Bellamy visited him. His attempts at clinging to her grew stronger and maintaining the emptiness became so much harder each time.

She hated Bellamy. He not only had burnt and broken her years ago, he now continued tormenting her. She would have loved to kill him. Or to just attack him and beat him up, that'd be enough already. One didn't have to win against the demon, wounding him would already bring satisfaction.

But every time she wanted to rush to the stables, she heard echoes of that snarl again and her blood ran cold. She didn't dare confronting him again. Instead she waited for her resistance to draw thin until she found herself standing in front of the dragon cage.

Which led her directly to Howard’s parlour and tricked into speaking Kadeer’s name.

She was now lying on the carpet, grasping her head and whimpering, while Cedrica sat next to her and tended to her pitiful being. Kadeer was filling her mind, his emotions overpowering each and every of her thoughts. He was begging for forgiveness that she couldn't deny anymore now that he was back.

But with Kadeer’s return, she had started to understand Bellamy.

He wasn't the demon Servalon had made him into. He was just a simple man with a dragon.

Humans were annoying. Dragons were beautiful and to be appreciated. Fighting was fun. Wallowing in vice was fun. She didn’t know about his stance towards loyalty yet, though. Hopefully, Bellamy and his dragon shared the Servalonian view on loyalty. Because Kadeer left no doubt about whom he would be keeping safe on the battlefield.


	2. Asche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asche reminisces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we get a little glimpse into Asche’s child hood memories.

Asche felt the wind tearing on her wings and eyes as she dived down to grasp the bird she had spotted with her claws. It squealed and fluttered in a vain attempt to escape. Asche tightened her claws further and her prey became limp.

Hopefully, Matthew had collected firewood and the herbs he wanted already. Having a dead bird lying for hours on end in the cave was never a pleasant thing.

She flew another circle over the forest to make sure no-one was watching her before making her way back to the cave they had made their home.

She could still clearly remember the first day Matthew and her had met.

She had been scared and without even a name, hiding between a group of bushes and watching a group of children playing. She couldn't remember where she had come from for some reason. She also didn't know what had drawn her to this place, but something important was about to happen.

She watched the children. They seemed to play some game that involved running from each other. A tiny boy with unruly dark hair caught her attention and she shifted. His laugh was shrill and he never could be caught by any of the children. If one of them came close to him, he just ducked away.

The sun had settled after a while and all children bar the dark-haired boy had gone away. Still, he stood in front of the forest and bushes, frowning and staring into the direction where Asche was hiding. And then he had pushed himself into the bush and crawled over to sit before her. And she knew they were bound to be together.

They hadn't spoken with each other yet, but eventually, he had picked her up, held her close and took her home.

It had been their first moment of true happiness and their last for a few years to come.

Daralis and Winston had left no doubt about their disappointment at seeing their tiniest son together with the tiniest dragon. All their hopes had rested on the younger son, the muscly and strong one. Quentin had been the one who should have found a dragon instead.

Matthew had cried himself to sleep for days, clinging to Asche and his disappointment and confusion flooding her own emotions. It made her resent his parents even before she could understand any of their words.

After a few days of hiding and sitting in the bushes, staring at each other, Matthew had sought his aunt Jolenta out. That had been the first time Asche had met another dragon. Jolenta’s dragon Radiance was tall, strong and not as dull and unimpressive as she was. Radiance had prominent claws and horns and spikes along her tail. Asche didn’t even have a name back then.

There was another dragon in Jolenta’s stables. Although she was only a year or two older than Asche, she was twice the size already. Her name was Insignia and her human was Jolenta’s son, Christopher.

Their presence and support helped them finding words to communicate with each other.

School, however, did not go as well. It didn't go well at all.

A few children had already found dragons, too, and all of their dragons were bigger and more impressive than Asche. They had been made fun of for a few days until Matthew had snapped when the child with the biggest dragon had called Asche a runt.

He had lost his first fight. He lost his second fight and many of the following fights, too. But he learned and after a few months he wouldn’t lose anymore.

More often than not, though, they stayed away from school. The forest was more interesting and distinctly less annoying. It was wonderfully void of people to distract them from improving their connection and Asche's aim.

It was when they sat at a campfire she had lit and that had almost withered away, that they found her name.

Asche flexed her wings and looked at the sun. It was setting and basking the Ember Fields and the clouds around their peaks into an eery red, as if a fire was spreading through the sky. She grinned to herself and folded her wings above her back.

Asche had been a good decision, she still thought. It wasn’t glamorous or prestigious or mighty like most dragon names. They had been sneered at when Matthew proudly announced her name to their family and peers. That name was debris and burnt remnants, grey flakes that would eventually drift away in the wind. It emphasised their insignificance as a dragon and human pair.

They all missed the point spectacularly. Asche’s name had never been meant to be flattering in any way. It was a name that spoke of the destruction Matthew and her intended to leave behind on the battlefield. It was a promise they had kept in almost every battle.

She yawned and crawled into the cave they had picked almost a year ago. Matthew was rather calm at the moment. That usually meant he was fast asleep. He most likely would be sitting against the egg, falcata and glaive held tightly to immediately gut anyone unauthorised entering the cave.

But sometimes he could be cute. She smiled to herself when she saw him curled around the egg. Matthew had wrapped his poncho around it and had then draped himself around the egg. She crawled closer to him and their unhatched child to curl up around them. That bird could wait a little before it was burnt and eaten, she decided.

Asche was sure, Matthew would be a good mother. Of course, she’d have to watch that foul mouth of his, yes, but he'd care for the young one just perfectly.


	3. Dominic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic reminisces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More glimpses into the past that eventually bring us up to the epilogue.
> 
> Next week, there’ll be an illustration again and then we’re done with the Fragments. :O

Dominic still remembered the first time he had met Matthew James Bellamy.

Matt had just been accepted as an apprentice Rider and had already picked fights with older students. He was holding himself rather well, Dominic figured. One scrawny boy against three well-trained men, ducking and avoiding most punches. His own punches often landed home, but lacked the force to knock out any of his opponents.

It didn't take too long until Matt was lying on the floor. A few kicks were delivered and then the three students left. Dominic shifted and wondered if he should help the boy or of he would just be snarled at. Bellamy had gained a certain reputation already. But Matt had pushed himself up before Dominic had made up his mind. He winced and patted down his clothes.

„Yes, I know,“ Matt sighed to no-one in particular. „Didn't go too well this time.“

Dominic knew that voice, but where from, he had no idea.

Matt turned his head and frowned when he noticed Dominic staring at him. „What are you looking at, imbecile?“

„You're bleeding,“ Dominic replied and lifted his left indext finger to his left temple. Was that boy trying to pick yet another fight right after being beaten up?

Matt huffed and turned around, walking into the direction of the stables without even trying to brush the indicated blood away.

Dominic watched Matt for weeks. The boy was fascinating. He would randomly start giggling or talking to himself, ignoring the looks people threw him. But if he had mastered one thing, it was manipulating other students to ambush him. Oftentimes, Matt lost, but Dominic noticed him improving. His punches landed harder or in rather effective places, while less and less attacks from his opponents hit home.

It was Matt's idea of training, Dominic realised. Get beaten up until you could beat them up, repeat the process with stronger opponents.

 

Dominic finally had found out where he knew Matt's voice from during one night. He lay awake and stared out of the window, trying to talk to Aurus. They succeeded more often than not these days, and sometimes, Dominic could even hear what his dragon heard.

Tonight, he once again heard someone whispering to Aurus. The whisper was talking of beauty and appreciation.

Dominic sighed and pushed himself out of bed. He finally wanted to know who was talking to Aurus during nights. Since they hadn't managed to share their vision yet, Dominic had to actually get dressed and walk to the stables.

Finally there, he made his way straight to Aurus. His beautiful golden dragon was standing in his box and looking at Dominic, eyes shining golden even in the scattered moonlight. In the box next to him, a rather small, black dragon lay.

She didn’t have any horns, spikes or claws apart from those on her feet and two claws on each wing. She lifted her head when Dominic looked into her box and grey eyes looked up at him. One wing was spread over the ground as if covering something.

Grunting came from beneath the wing and shortly after, Dominic was met with the view of a scrawny boy, hair sticking up at every angle possible.

„You? You've been talking to Aurus all these nights?“

Matt blinked and brushed his hand through his hair. He looked at Aurus, his eyes lingering for a moment on Dominic’s hand on Aurus’ neck. „You’re the human belonging to him?“

„You seem disappointed.“

Matt shrugged and held his hand out to Aurus. The golden dragon dipped his head towards Matt’s hand and allowed Matt to stroke his muzzle.

„You are better with dragons than with humans,“ Dominic stated.

„Humans are annoying fuckwits, dragons are not,“ Matt replied. He didn’t lift his eyes from Aurus for a while.

Dominic dipped his head towards his right shoulder. He could have sworn he had just seen Matt smile. So that little asshole was more than just a troublemaker. He just became more fascinating. „Why are you down here?“

Matt glanced at him and patted the side of Aurus’ neck before sitting down against his own dragon. „Because I want to sleep,“ he grunted.

Dominic frowned. „Don’t you have a room? You're from Amberburg, right? What about your home?“

Matt huffed and shifted sideways until he was hidden by dragon wing again. „Let me sleep.“

Dominic waited for a moment and glanced at his dragon. Aurus shook his head and lay down. Dominic pressed his lips together. He wouldn’t give up just after almost having a conversation with Bellamy.

„Your dragon, what’s her name?“

Matt looked out from beneath her wing. „Asche,“ he replied.

Dominic looked up at the coal-black dragon with the grey eyes. „That’s quite a martial name for such a beautiful lady, isn’t it?“

Matt narrowed his eyes and pushed himself up to stand in front of Dominic. „Do you want to fuck with us?“ he snarled.

Dominic frowned and took a step back, lifting his hands. Maybe letting that little lunatic sleep would have been the wiser option. „What? No. I’m certainly not going to pick fights with you. You’re like a bloody bulldog, I’d not have a calm moment before you’ve managed to severely beat me up.“

Matt just growled.

„You obviously like my dragon, why are you hostile towards me?“

„You are not a dragon.“

„No shit,“ Dominic stated. „So, where do you sleep?“ he repeated his earlier question.

„Here.“

„Every night?“

Matt shrugged. „Where else would I sleep? At least it’s warm and there’s no rain.“

„Seriously? I’m not having that,“ he grabbed Matt’s wrist and pulled him out of the box and down the corridor.

„The fuck you doing?“ Matt hissed and pressed his heels into the floor.

Dominic just yanked him forwards and walked out of the stables. „No wonder you’re such an insufferable bastard, sleeping in the stables and gods know where. I’ve still got a spare bed in my room.“

It still had taken about an hour to drag Matt across the training grounds, towards the hall of residence and into Dominic’s room. Matt was now sitting on the spare bed, a blanket wrapped around himself and over his head. He was staring at Dominic.

Dominic sighed and turned towards his own bed. He pulled his shoes and tunic off. Tonight, he would be sleeping with his trousers, though. He turned back to his guest, just in time to find Matt looking away from his upper body. Dominic smirked to himself and sat down on his bed.

„I heard rumours about private lessons from Marshal Darell.“

„You’ve got quite a big room all to yourself,“ Matthew grunted.

Dominic shrugged. „My family made quite a fortune with trading. The Howards are the richest family in Spietmouth.“

„Amazing. Locked up in a room with a rich twat.“

„You’re not locked up here, you know?“ Dominic retorted and pointed at the door. He grinned at Matt. „You can leave anytime.“

Matt just tossed himself sideways and hid completely beneath the blanket. „I’m tired, just shut up.“

Matt had slept in Dominic’s room the following night. The nights after, he returned to the stables. Then he returned to Dominic’s room for a few nights. For a while, Dominic had tried to find a pattern, but he came to the conclusion that Matt decided each night anew where he wanted to sleep. It was a habit he would never break with.

 

The first time Dominic had given a gift to Matt hadn’t gone too well.

They had become something like friends, Dominic thought. Matt’s insults had become less harsh and generally just less. Maybe Dominic already being friends with Matt’s cousin Chris had helped that process, too.

Chris seemed to be the only person to influence and quieten down Matt to some degree. He also was the only one who could persuade Matt to visit some of the theoretical lectures, oftentimes by simply dragging the struggling boy with him.

Dominic had been shocked to learn that Matt could neither calculate nor read properly. Sometimes, his eyes would go vacant when staring at a text and his lips moved without speaking. Most of the times though, Matt would just refuse to even attempt reading.

Maybe he just needed the right incentive, Dominic thought. Just reading about historical events or dragon biology, all of that phrased in complex sentences, was not nearly as delightful and encouraging as a good tale.

And thus, Dominic had purchased a beautiful book of his most beloved childhood tale. It was bound in red leather, silver letters on the spine spelling _Moon of Eyes by Kandi Levaile_. The front cover was adorned by a picture of a silver moon and the outlines of a fox sitting beneath it were burned into the leather.

Matt had stared blankly at it and muttered his thanks.

A few days later, Dominic had asked him about the book.

„It burned,“ Matt had grunted.

„But I thought you would like the tale!“

Matt shrugged. „I got frustrated after the second paragraph. Took me fucking forever to go through a bloody sentence. Couldn’t even remember the beginning of it anymore once I got through.“

And that was that. He had left the room and hadn't returned for the night. Nor had he returned during the following nights.

Eventually, Matt returned one night and froze when he saw a different copy of _Moon of Eyes_ lying on his bed again. He turned to Dominic and narrowed his eyes. „I’m not going to fucking read a bloody book. It gives me headaches. You won’t teach me reading.“

„I know,“ Dominic stated and held his hand out. „You will listen to the tale, however. I don’t care if you can’t read, but you won’t go through your life without learning to appreciate a good tale.“ He patted the bed next to him.

Dominic didn’t expect Matt to come to him, but he did. Matt walked through the room, put the book into Dominic’s outstretched hand and sat down next to him. Matt stared at Dominic and waited.

 

And then there was the first time they had met Thomas and Dominic knew he had found a friend for life.

Matt and Chris had just received their first tattoos and somehow had managed to hook up with the apprentice. Tom was completely unfazed by Matt's rudeness, just laughing at the insults thrown his way. He had pointed out that Matt should be more polite, since his skin would be at Tom's mercy once he had become Amberburg's tattoo master.

He then had proceeded to drag the little group into the nearest pub. It had been the first time Matt had drunken booze and he proved to be able to hold his drink just as well as experienced drinker Dominic.

Nevertheless, Dominic and Matt had ended up completely wasted, staggering over the training grounds and wondering how quickly they could set fire to the wooden training puppets without unleashing their dragons. Dominic had finally succeeded by use of the two flint stones he always kept in his pocket.

And while they sat in the grass, giggling and pointing at stars and revelling in the warmth of the fires before them, Riders had stormed out of the halls, screaming for water and at them to get away from the fire.

„It was you, wasn't it?“ one of their teachers shouted at Matt. „Of course, who else would do something this spiteful?“

Dominic lifted his hand and opened his mouth, but was disrupted by another Rider. „You shouldn’t defend him. Your loyalty is amiable and noble, Howard, but you should second-guess who you give it to.“

„But, Matt's not…“

„Go to your room while we deal with this troublemaker.“

Matt just looked at Dominic and shrugged before following the older Riders towards the main building.

Thus, Dominic had returned to their room and waited, hoping that Matt wouldn’t choose the stables as his place to sleep this night. Eventually, the door to their room opened and Matt stumbled inside, his steps still slightly slurred from the booze. He had grinned at Dominic and giggled that stupid giggle of his.

„Now, that was something we do have to do again.“ He fell to the floor, still giggling. „I'm officially a troublemaker now.“

„Matthew, I'm sorry. I…“

„Don't worry about that,“ Matthew stated and waved his hand over his shoulder. „I can take people ranting at me better than you could. Wouldn't want you to start crying in front of them, would we?“

„I wouldn't have cried,“ Dominic huffed.

„Yeah, sure,“ Matt yawned and curled up right where he lay on the floor, snoring within a few seconds.

 

The months and years went by, and still Dominic was reading to Matt every other week. Still, Matt was a troublemaker, even if finding opponents became more and more difficult for him. Still, the four friends were getting pissed twice a week at least.

Apprenticeship had been finished, though, and the young Riders had been sent for border controls a month ago as a first experience in the field. The outpost had been in a relatively calm area, especially during late winter, and there only had been one minor quarrel with Servalonian troops.

Of course, Matt and Asche had revelled in it and Dominic had spent most of the battle shooting arrows at the Airborne Warriors that got too close Matt and Asche.

But now, they were back in Amberburg again and Dominic was sitting alone in his room. Matt had been tetchy all day, barely speaking a word and just settling for growling at anyone daring to approach him.

_Asche is gone, too._

Dominic sighed and grabbed his bow, poncho and goggles. „Let's find them. Who knows what they'll get up to.“

It had taken about an hour of flying over the forests until they had found a clearing and a little hut. Aurus’ movements had become somewhat jagged and he was audibly drawing in breath through his noses.

„Didn't Chris say his aunt had a hut in the woods?“

_I'll let you slide to the ground and leave. I shouldn't be here now._

„What? Why?“ Dominic asked. His answer was a somersault that let him slide down Aurus' tail. He landed on his feet and pulled his goggles down, watching his dragon fly towards Amberburg and sighed.

Light flickered in the window and Dominic walked over to the hut. He knocked at the door.

„Leave!“ Matt's voice called out.

Dominic frowned, but pushed the door handle down. He found Matt in a corner of the room, a pillow and two blankets beneath and around his naked body. His pupils were blown and his skin glistening with sweat. Dominic swallowed and closed the door behind him.

„Where's Aurus?“ Matt snarled.

„He left. Said he shouldn't be here now.“

Matt nodded. „Good.“ He rearranged the pillow and blankets around him before curling up and moaning softly.

„You…“ Dominic started. He swallowed again when Matt looked up at him. „Asche's in heat. That's why you're hiding. It's your first heat.“

Of course, they'd even share their heats. It was unheard of, but hardly surprising when it came to this particular pair. They even shared the taste of their food, of course they’d share something major as Asche’s heat.

„Yes,“ Matt snarled. „Now leave.“

„Do you want me to walk through the forest at this time of night?“ Dominic retorted and walked over to the bed that was stripped off it’s blankets. „Calling Aurus to pick me up is not an option right now, is it?“

He sat down and watched Matt. His friend just huffed before shifting the pillow to the other side of the nest. He turned around in a circle, huffing and moaning. After a while, he stopped and stared at Dominic with dark eyes and lips parted.

„Fuck me,“ he rasped.

And that had been the first time they had sex. Their first kiss happened later, though.

That had been a drunken, messy event, a dare from Tom that Matt had been only too happy to live up to. Still, Dominic had been so fucking aroused and dragged Matt through the streets towards the hall of residence. That had also been the night that Dominic had learned that Matt would not accept Dominic's dominance outside of spring. He also had learned that Matt was quite a biter and scratcher.

 

Dominic also remembered the first time Matt and Asche had merged quite lively.

The pair had been gone for days, which did just not happen. They've acquired the reputation of being reckless, rude and daredevil among all Riders and most enemies. They were not unreliable, though. If they were sent out to scout a certain area until nightfall, they would be back at dusk without fail.

Dominic and Aurus had searched for them, coming up with more and more foolish plans to take the Citadel of Guard Tschockvo and free their friends. They had to be in the citadel, there was no other option. Dominic had heard stories and rumours of what happened to caught Riders and it made him panic.

Eventually, they found Matt and Asche beaten, hurt and bloodied not far away from the burning Citadel of Guard Tschockvo. They had refused to return to the base yet, so Dominic and Aurus had to find a cave to hide away and tend to their wounds.

They weren't stable back then, their features always changing and shifting from dragon to human to dragon. Their wounds would break open with each change and especially the large wound on their left legs stood no chance of ever healing properly.

For days, Dominic couldn't tell them apart and even now, years later, Dominic wasn't sure if they hadn't ended up somehow switching bodies. But then, their complete disregard to who was in whose body was what made their current stability even possible. Doubting their own minds and bodies would surely lead to their disintegration.

 

And now, Dominic and Aurus were waiting for them to turn up again. Months had become years, rumours had risen and disappeared again.

Sometimes, Dominic was under the impression that his whole life was defined by either waiting for Matthew James Bellamy and Asche to return from wherever the wind had blown them or by taking care of them and making sure they stayed alive when they were around.

Each day, Dominic and Aurus flew over the forest, scanning the horizon for a familiar, black dragon. He didn't expect to see said dragon and her Rider standing in front of Amberburg's gates when he returned from his current flight.

He sure preferred babysitting those idiots to waiting for their return.


	4. Illustration Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and the little one and a hint of Asche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last Fragment before we officially start the second part of this little epic tale. Next Wednesday, we’ll be seeing the teaser, or cover page, for Waking the Fire. ;)
> 
> This was also the first drawing I did for this whole story. As always these days, done with Procreate and on my iPad. This was the old iPad still and with my Adonit Jot Touch… Long time, long time indeed. This was also, when I found the little one’s name and had to continue with this story…

 


End file.
